Bellasitting
by Wendy55
Summary: The others go hunting and chose to take turns 'bellasitting'. This time, it's Rosalie and Alice's turn. Oneshot.


**I will not promise that I will continue this fanfic, because I honestly don't know. So for now, it's a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Enjoy**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

We were greeted by Alice before we even make it out of the car.

"Hi Bella!" she all but yelled.

"Hi Alice," I said deliberately making my voice softer to show her that there was no need for all the volume. I shook my head at her. This was when she noticed what I was wearing, although I'd bet she already had a vision of it, thanks to her seeing the future and all.

"Edward, the others are waiting for you in the living room," Alice said eyeing my clothes. "Bella, come with me," she said, her volume still not low enough for my liking, as she dragged me by my wrist into the house.

I was greeted by Carlisle and Esme when we entered the door. They each gave me a hug and kissed my forehead and I smiled.

Emmett and Rosalie were not in the room but I could hear them upstairs, and they sounded...busy. I blushed so hard I think it reached my hairline. They were vampires, easily the quietest creatures of us all, so they must be really going out of their way to make a lot of noise. Jasper, sensing my embarrassment, sent me a wave of calm and I gave him a small smile, although his power did nothing to help my blush.

"Emmett," Esme called softly, "Rosalie." A little while later, they appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed, racing down and pulling me into a bone-crushing bear hug and lifted my feet off the ground. Emmett was like a big brother to me, always teasing me, making fun of me, all that. He looked massive and intimidating but he was just a big ole' teddy bear and I love him for it. Now, however, knowing what he had been doing upstairs, I didn't exactly feel comfortable in his grip. I was blushing uncontrollably, plus probably turning blue from lack of oxygen, thanks to Emmett's hold. I probably looked a bit purple.

"Cant…breathe...Em...mett," I choked out, making everyone laugh.

He put me down and ruffled my hair with a stupid grin on his face. "Sorry."

I shrugged and turned my eyes away from him, to find Rosalie staring at me intensely. I cringed slightly and turned away from her and over to Jasper who was sitting in front of the TV. Even with my face turned away, I could still feel Rosalie's eyes intent on my face, making my cheeks burn.

"Okay," Edward said, breaking the awkward silence that had followed. "I guess we'll be on our way then. Alice, Rosalie, I trust you to keep Bella out of trouble or harm's way, yes?" I rolled my eyes; he worried too much.

"Absolutely," Alice said a little too willingly; it scared me.

"Sure," Rosalie said indifferently.

"Alright then," Edward said and then turned to me. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up so I could meet his gaze. "I'll be back Sunday night, alright? Anything goes wrong, anything at all, you just⎯"

"I just call you and you will be here in a flash," I said, nodding to show my understanding.

Edward smiled at me then planted a soft kiss on my lips before hugging me tightly. Quite some time passed while we were like that, until Emmett cleared his throat at us. I blushed and chuckled softly when Edward let out a low growl at his 'brother.'

All too soon it was time for him to leave. He got out with the rest of the Cullens except for Alice and Rosalie, who were going to be 'babysitting' me.

I sighed and walked over to the couch facing the TV and sank into it. I reached for the remote but just as I was about to take hold of it, something white flashed in front my eyes and the remote was gone. I looked up, confused and saw Rosalie with the remote in her hand as she looked at the TV. I pulled my hand back and signed; this was going to be a long day.

I looked over at the TV and settled in to watch whatever Rosalie had in mind. She tuned into a beauty and cosmetics channel where they did nothing but talk about eyeliner, foundation, hair products and other hell-related subjects. Rose sat in one of the other sofas and turned her back to me, facing the TV. It didn't look like she was going to change the channel any time soon and I groaned softly, and slumped in my seat.

Rosalie turned in her seat to glare at me, annoyed. It didn't take a mind reader to know what the warning behind her annoyance was. Making a joke of it, I gulped and looked at the screen, my hand coming up to cup my throat. I thought I heard her laugh lightly as she turned back to the screen, but that could just be me.

Just then, Alice appeared in front of me with a huge grin on her face. My eyes narrowed and I tried to lean around her to look back at the screen, as if I were interested in what was going on there. Alice, however, moved along with me and was still standing in front of me. I decided to get up and sit on the other sofa but before I could get up, Alice had her hand firmly on my shoulder and holding me down.

"Don't even think about it Bella. This will be easier if you would just do as I say and not try to put up a fight," she said while looking straight into my eyes.

I sighed again, resigned, and she smiled from ear to ear before yanking me up by my hand so hard I thought it would snap off. I glared at her while I rubbed the joint of my arm and shoulder. I heard Rosalie snicker lightly and my eyes tightened.

Alice began to walk over to the stairs and I followed her, knowing that it would probably be better if I got to walk for myself rather that to be slung across a rock hard shoulder. We got to Alice and Jasper's room.

As soon as I entered, Alice went to the door and locked it before putting the key in the back pocket of her jeans. She smiled wickedly at me and grabbed my wrist, towing me to her bathroom. She forced me down into the seat got to work quickly.

While she worked, Alice kept talking animatedly about a shopping trip she wanted to take me to that afternoon somewhere in Hoquiam. I knew arguing would do me no good, but that didn't stop me from trying. Alice just dismissed all of my excuses and continued to plan, saying that she would have to ask Rosalie to come along and assist her.

Just as she said that, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Before going to answer it, Alice gave in a stern look in the mirror and I knew better than to do anything like 'accidentally' splash water onto my face or remove whatever it is she did to my hair.

When Alice opened the door, whoever was at it, probably Rosalie since no one else was home, got in and close the door. Alice skipped back into the bathroom with, as expected, Rosalie right behind her. She looked bored when she entered, and went over and sat on one of the other stools and watched as Alice went back to work on my hair.

Alice started talking about the shopping trip and only stopped to ask Rose whether she wanted to come or not. She agreed on the condition that she would get to drive. Alice agreed too, since Rosalie's BMW had more room than her Porsche. I hadn't even agreed to this and already they had started planning about travel means. I shook my head slightly, which I should not have done.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, causing me to jump a bit. "You made me mess it up! Now I'll just have to start over!" My eyes bugged out at the thought. I had already been sitting for over three hours straight.

"What? Please Alice, don't," I pleaded. "I've been sitting in the same position for more than three hours, my butt hurts!" I tried my version of a pout; it worked with most people, even Charlie sometimes. Alice's eyes tightened and I knew she would cave eventually. I continued to pout at her until her face relaxed and she sighed.

"Fine," she said, and I smiled as I turned back to the mirror. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie shake her head at us with her lips pursed, suppressing a smile.

Now that I thought about it, my butt really did hurt. I started shifting around in my seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. There wasn't any.

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?" she answered without looking my way.

"Do you mind if I move around for a bit? My butt really does hurt," I said, my cheeks flushing a little.

She sighed and made room for me to get up. I did and as soon I was up, the blood rushed to my feet, which I then noticed where asleep. My knees buckled and I was about to fall when Alice caught me in time and held me up.

"I guess you have been sitting for too long," she murmured. She helped me get balanced, which was not easy. I held myself up with my hands on the bathroom counter and started to kick the side of my left foot my right heel, trying to wake them up. Not soon after, the action started to hurt and I stopped, having successfully roused both of my feet.

I walked out of the bathroom and into Alice's bedroom and when I didn't hear her follow, I made for the door. When I reached it, I turned the knob as silently as I could and noticed that Alice must have left the door unlocked when she had let Rosalie in. I pulled the door back and placed my right foot out the door. My clumsiness kicked in and when I tried to step my left foot out the door as well, it hit the door with a sound thud and Alice and Rosalie both came out of the bathroom at once. They both probably knew that I was going out the door as soon as I touched to handle (Alice could have known as soon as I decided to do it).

Rosalie's face was expressionless but I could see the underlying humor. Alice had one eyebrow raised as she tapped her temple. _Oh, that's right_, I thought to myself, _psychic_.

I don't know why I even bothered, but I tried to run. They let me go for a while before coming after me when I reached to top of the staircase. I felt strong arms wind around my shoulders and I guessed it was Rosalie because Alice wasn't tall enough to reach my shoulders. Alice appeared in front of me, confirming that Rose had my shoulders in her death grip.

I sighed and stopped struggling in Rosalie's arms and just waited for her to let go so that I could uselessly try to run again. Alice, however, saw my plan and just shook her head and gave me a look that said 'it won't work'. I knew it wouldn't, but I hoped nonetheless.

Rose didn't let go of me as Alice lead us downstairs, she had just traded her arms around my shoulders to having one on the small of my back. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with where her hand was, but she probably just did it to keep me from running again.

Alice ended up rescheduling our shopping trip for next week given the amount of time we had left and we just watched TV and we, I mean I, ate some Lays while doing so.

Before we knew it, Emmett came bursting through the door with a huge grin on his face.

"My turn!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He darted forward and slung me over his shoulder then ran us out of the house and into the forest.

Oh no.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't already, I would recommend reading my other fanfic "The Apple Of My Eye" if you want a continuation of some sort. (The first chapter isn't like this though.)**

**Thanks.**


End file.
